


Assassin Twins

by Kurokamisama



Category: Assassination Classroom, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #Nagisa like a boss, Akashi is a Stalker, Aomine is a bastard, Big Brother Kuroko is the best, Class 3-E is a big family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Family Secrets, GoM are bastards, Kisa is Annoying, Kuroko scares the shit out of everyone, Kuroko would make an Awesome Assassin, Multi, Nagisa and Kuroko are twins yay!, Nagisa's father is useless, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tetsu is smart so he goes in class 3-A, Tetsu-Nii kyaaaah, What-If's, am I the only one thinking they look so very much alike?, but not Nagisa, even Korosensei, what is Tetsu doing at Kunugigaoka?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokamisama/pseuds/Kurokamisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa fait un jour une découverte majeure à cause d'un lapsus de son père : il a un frère jumeau ! Son nom est Kuroko Tetsuya, et il va être transféré au collège Kunugigaoka dans les jours qui suivent pour des raisons obscures... Nagisa veut bien évidemment faire sa connaissance, mais maintenant qu'il est en quelque sorte un assassin, son frère, dont il ne connaît pratiquement rien, l'acceptera-t-il... ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà un concept qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment (et m'empêche d'écrire mes autres fics en cours-*tousse*), et que j'ai décidé de poster pour voir le succès (ou non) qu'il aurait. Autant dire qu'il risque fort de rester au statut de One-Shot (ou Two-Shots au mieux), mais on sait jamais: j'ai plein d'idées! :3
> 
> Je suis tombée amoureuse de Kuroko no Basket depuis sa sortie en manga ( et j'ai failli exploser quand l'anime est sorti à son tour - aaah *soupir* tous ces OST magnifiques~), idem pour Assassination Classroom, et plus particulièrement nos deux têtes bleus préférées!
> 
> Plus je regarde, plus je leur trouve des similitudes... ou peut-être que ce n'est que moi?...  
> ENJOY!~
> 
> (Disclaimer: Les personnages et les concepts d'origines appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs, moi je ne suis qu'en charge des situations~)

« …Alors ? Comment va Hiromi… ? Elle ne t'embête pas trop à la maison ?... »

La question devenait de plus en plus fréquemment leur sujet de conversation principal ces derniers temps. Déjà qu'ils ne se voyaient pratiquement pas, Nagisa aurait bien voulu pouvoir parler d'autres choses que de sa mère avec son père, mais peu importait le sens dans lequel il essayait de diriger la conversation, le sujet revenait constamment.

Alors au bout d'un moment il avait abandonné.

Comme souvent d'ailleurs quand il s'agissait de sa famille.

« Elle va bien. Apparemment par contre, le travail est dur en ce moment, alors je ne la vois pas beaucoup. Quand je rentre la plupart du temps elle est déjà partie se coucher...

-Bien... Bien, très bien. Mais fais attention Nagisa, tu dois la voir assez souvent, il faut qu' _elle_ puisse te voir. Sinon elle risque encore d'effacer quelqu'un...

Son attention se reporta un instant sur le serveur qui passait leur table, et il le héla distraitement.

-Excusez-moi, l'addition je vous prie.

Le serveur acquiesça et le père de Nagisa sembla replonger dans ses pensées.

-Euh, que veux-tu dire par là Otou-san... ? »

À cet instant le plus âgé se pencha sur son verre à moitié vide avec un long soupir et, s'il avait pu le voir, Nagisa aurait remarqué la profonde tristesse qui assombrit soudainement le visage de son père mais, Nagisa étant Nagisa, il sentit le changement d'atmosphère de toute façon.

Le plus âgé murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais Nagisa entendit ses mots aussi clairement que s'il les avait criés.

« Je n'ai pas pu protéger ton frère, alors... au moins... toi...

Le cerveau de Nagisa cessa de fonctionner pendant une seconde avant de repartir au quart de tour.

Un _frère_? Où ? _Depuis quand ?_

-Un... Frère... ?

L'expression du père du bleuet s'emplit de culpabilité – clairement, Nagisa n'était pas censé avoir entendu _ça._

-Nagisa, je...

Il soupira lourdement, les yeux toujours un peu écarquillés, avant de reprendre d'une voix tremblante :

-... Écoute-moi attentivement... Tu... tu as le droit de savoir, après tout ce temps... sans compter qu'il va... »

Et c'est ainsi que, ce jour-là, Shiota Nagisa apprit qu'il avait un frère jumeau.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

Le nom de son frère jumeau. Son _frère,_ de seulement 20 secondes son aîné. Nagisa n'en revenait toujours pas. Cela faisait pourtant déjà deux jours que la nouvelle lui était tombée dessus, et ses camarades de classe – ainsi que Koro-sensei – commençaient à se rendre compte de son état presque végétatif et à se faire du soucis pour lui.

Mais pour Nagisa, c'était ce que son père lui avait annoncé à propos de Tetsuya qui l'inquiétait. Comme si une nouvelle choquante à la fois ne suffisait pas...

Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans la tête de sa mère, que son esprit était malade, mais... jamais à ce point... Comment aurait-il pu ne serait-ce qu' _imaginer_ que sa mère, au moment de l'accouchement des jumeaux, déjà désespérée d'avoir enfanté _un_ fils (elle qui avait toujours espéré vivre une vie idéale par le proxy de sa fille), avait alors reporté toute ses affectueuses attentes sur son second enfant, certaine que, _au moins celui-là_ , serait une fille – tout ça pour finir si choquée d'en mettre au monde un _deuxième_ du même sexe, qu'elle s'était mise, consciemment, puis rapidement inconsciemment, à complètement ignorer l'existence même du petit Tetsuya, tout en commençant à traiter Nagisa, par intervalles, de la même manière qu'une petite fille ?

Un tel manque d'attention pour son frère n'était pas sans séquelles bien sûr, et, petit à petit, la force de présence de celui-ci avait commencée à s'affaiblir, s'était presque même totalement effacée... au point où, revenant d'un voyage d'affaire et ayant manqué l'accouchement de sa femme, il fallut au père des jumeaux attendre l'arrivée du certificat de naissance de ceux-ci pour qu'il remarque enfin l'existence de l'aîné, peinant à s'accrocher à la vie à force de négligence et de malnutrition.

L'état de Tetsuya avait été tellement grave que, étant en danger de mort s'il restait auprès de sa mère plus longtemps, il avait été décidé – après un séjour aux urgences périlleux – que la grand-mère paternelle de la famille s'occuperait de l'enfant dans le plus grand secret, à l'aide cependant de la tante des jumeaux et de son mari.

Toute l'attention et l'affection de Hiromi s'étaient alors focalisées de plus belle sur Nagisa, et, étant déjà fortement instable, il avait été décidé de laisser le plus jeune aux mains de celle-ci, dans un effort futile de limiter les dégâts.

 _« Tu était dés lors un malheureux sacrifice dans cette situation. Ta vie n'était pas en danger contrairement à celle de ton frère, et un psychiatre nous avait formellement recommandé de ne pas causer plus d'instabilité chez Hiromi en t'arrachant à elle,... et... on pensait tous que ce serait une mesure temporaire !... Je restais à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu entres tes 11 ans, et je veillais sur toi tout en surveillant l'état mental d'Hiromi... !... Mais... ta mère n'a jamais réclamé Tetsuya, n'a jamais ne serait-ce que_ mentionné son nom _,... ne s'est jamais rappelé de lui... Je suis tellement désolé Nagisa... Malgré tout ça, afin de ne pas déclencher de réaction de rejet négative, ton frère ne devait en aucun cas être mentionné... En faisant cela, nous t'avons laissé tout seul face à Hiromi, et... oh tu dois tellement m'en vouloir de ne t'avoir rien dit... ! Mais crois bien que s'il y avait eu une autre solution... nous n'avions tout simplement pas le choix... »_

Nagisa aurait bien dit à son père qu'on avait toujours le choix, et que mettre sa mère en hôpital psychiatrique avec les compétences nécessaires pour la soigner aurait été l'un d'eux, mais il s'était contenté de hocher distraitement a tête, le temps de digérer tout ça, et d'assurer à son père qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Et c'était vrai, il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde après tout comment en vouloir à quelqu'un dont on n'attendait rien ?

S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait peut-être été enragé de se trouver dans cette situation, de savoir que si son père n'avait pas lâché cette petite information à mi-voix in-intentionnellement, il n'aurait peut-être jamais su qu'il avait un _frère jumeau..._ Et puis, soit, il comprenait l'intérêt de ne pas en parler devant sa mère, mais... et leurs petits rendez-vous une fois par mois où ils étaient _seuls_ ?...

Mais, non. Au niveau où il en était, Nagisa était juste heureux d'avoir entendu cette information – _soulagé_ en pensant qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais été mis dans la confidence sans ce coup de chance.

Cependant, il était aussi inquiet, car il connaissait (vaguement certes) les effets de la malnutrition sur la croissance, et parce qu'apparemment la faible présence de son frère n'avait pas totalement disparue avec le temps.

Comment le vivait-il ? Savait-il que ses parents étaient en réalité leur tante et oncle ?... Comment réagirait-il s'il savait qu'il avait un frère jumeau (de 20 secondes son cadet) ?

…Que penserait-il de lui ?...

Car oui, voilà autre chose que Nagisa avait appris lors de ce rendez-vous décisif : Kuroko Tetsuya – ou bien Shiota Tetsuya – allait être transféré au collège Kunigigaoka dans les jours à venir.

Nagisa, ou plutôt son père, ne connaissait pas la raison de ce transfert en pleine année, mais le bleuet avait été déçu en se rendant compte qu'il ne verrait probablement pas son frère, sinon peu souvent : déjà que personne de transféré n'allait jamais dans la Classe E, son grand frère allait apparemment se retrouver dans la Classe 3-A étant donné qu'il venait d'un collège prestigieux...

' _'Grand frère', quelle drôle de pensée à avoir..._ ' se dit Nagisa en rougissant un peu, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Je tiens à exprimer ma fierté d'avoir réussi à poster ce chapitre en moins d'un an WOOOOOO!- *tousse* (ceux qui lisent mes autres fanfics sauront que c'est un exploit x'D)  
>  Malgré mes efforts pour me concentrer sur une seule fic à la fois... disons queeee- il y aura définitivement plus qu'un chapitre pour Assassin Twins parce que la fin d'Assassination Classroom m'a bien trop inspirée U_U. Une différence par rapport à mes autres fics sera la longueur des chapitres (et peut-être le rythme de parution ha. ha. ha), qui seront beaucoup plus courts.  
> Aussi: tellement d'amour pour cette histoire, et ce n'était qu'un prologue! O.o Merci à tous pour vos reviews/favs/follows, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant (bien qu'il s'agisse plus d'un chapitre d'un chapitre d'exposition qu'autre chose - du point de vue de Kuroko principalement)! ;3  
> Sur ce...  
> ...ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: se référer au chapitre précédent.)  
> PS: Un jour je le traduirai en anglais! >.

Chapitre 1

_  
_

_« Mais es-tu complètement folle?! Déjà qu'il est extrêmement risqué qu'il vive dans la même ville qu'Hiromi, tu voudrais que Tetsuya rejoigne le même collège que Nagisa?!_

_-Comment est-ce que tu parles à ta mère jeune homme ! N'emploie pas ce ton avec moi, compris ? Et je peux t'assurer que je possède toutes mes facultés mentales, merci de t'en inquiéter..._

_-Mais-_

_-Et c'est la décision de Tetsu-chan de toutes façons, pas la mienne._

_-Ha ! Comme si j'allais croire_ ça _! Tu lui a encore donné des idées stupides, comme quand il a commencé le basket; qui dit à un enfant petit et frêle qu'il a un avenir dans un sport, et à haut niveau en plus ?_

 _-Oh ne remets pas ça sur le tapis ! Je lui ai simplement dit de suivre ses rêves, et si tu étais un bon père, tu_ saurais _que ton fils est si doué au sport qui le passionne, qu'il a intégré l'équipe de basket de son collège, un collège qui se spécialise dans les sports de haut niveau !_

_-Là n'est pas la question-_

_-Alors où est-elle Arashi ? Où est le problème ?... Le problème, mon fils, c'est que tu as deux enfants, et que tu les as abandonné_ tous les deux _– pour l'amour du monde, l'un ne sait même pas que tu es son père !_

_-Mais c'est pour leur sécurité-_

_-Ah ! Et était-ce pour la sécurité de Nagisa que tu l'as laissé tout seul avec cette femme dés qu'il a atteint ses 11 ans ?_ 11 ans _, Arashi... Tu crois vraiment qu'à cet âge-là on peut vivre en toute sécurité avec quelqu'un qui devrait être interné en hôpital psychiatrique ?! Et Tetsu-chan... Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir rendu visite ? N'as-tu donc rien à faire de tes propres enfants ? Ah ! Ou est-ce parce qu'ils te rappellent l'erreur que tu as commise en te mariant avec cette femme? De quoi as-tu peur ? Certainement pas pour la sûreté de tes enfants en tout cas ! Ne fais pas semblant de te soucier de d'eux alors que tu n'oses même pas les approcher toi-même ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir élevé un couard pour fils- !_

 _-_ ASSEZ _! J'en ai assez entendu !... Fais ce que tu veux ! C'est ce que tu fais à chaque fois de toutes façons, et tu te fiches pas mal de tout ce que j'ai dû traverser ! Pour moi aussi ça a été dur, comment aurais-je pu deviner que je m'étais marié à une tarée-_

_-Sors d'ici Arashi Shiota, tes excuses ne me touchent pas et ton égocentrisme me déçoit, une fois de plus. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici._

_-Je-_

_-Sors._

_-... Tu regretteras ta décision... Tôt ou tard. Et je t'aurais bien prévenu-_

_-Sors de chez moi,_ maintenant _, avant que je ne décides que tu es encore assez jeune pour te prendre un coup de balais aux fesses !... »_

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya marchait dans les rues enneigées de Tokyo, son impassibilité habituelle sur le visage, une écharpe autour du coup et un milk-shake vanille bien mérité à la main. Après des examens de transfert qui l'avaient fait rester cloîtré dans sa chambre pendant une bonne partie des vacances de Noël pour réviser, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait sortir prendre un peu l'air et se permettre de déguster sa boisson préférée.

Avec cet examen, il avait réussi à être accepté à Kunugigaoka sans grande difficulté, étant donné que Teikô était elle-même une école d'élite, bien que plus axée sur les sports de haut niveau.

Il frissonna un peu en se demandant s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'acheter quelque chose de plus chaud avant de continuer sur son chemin.

Malgré sa demande d'intégration tardive, les papiers de transfert étaient déjà complétés et sa place dans l'école de renom assurée. Le collège Teikô, de son côté, ne s'était plus soucié de lui à partir du moment où il avait quitté l'équipe de basket et avait fini son examen de fin de second trimestre, ce qui avait rendu le transfert encore plus facile- et rapide.

Il souffla sur ses mains dans l'espoir de les réchauffer en se rappelant que sa grand-mère – qui était actuellement la seule personne dans la maison familiale puisque ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire – avait étrangement insisté pour qu'il aille au bout de cette décision, et avait même signé l'accord parental que ses parents absents ne pouvaient fournir...

_«… Et puis dans le pire des cas, si tu ne t'y plais pas, ce ne sera que pour le dernier trimestre de ta dernière année de collège, et pas forcément pour tes années de lycée également. Dans tous les cas, tu es bien assez brillant pour tenter n'importe lequel des lycées que tu voudras intégrer après ça, alors ne t'en fais pas et vas-y Tetsu-chan. Teikô ne peut plus rien t'apporter de toutes façons. »_

… et l'avis de sa grand-mère ayant beaucoup d'importance aux yeux du bleuet, il avait longuement réfléchi avant d'enfin prendre sa décision et de signer les papiers d'admission finals.

Trois mois. C'était le temps qu'il lui restait avant de devoir choisir un lycée qui aurait un club de basket-ball…

Ou non.

Trois mois pour réfléchir et essayer de ne pas penser à la _Génération des Miracles_ , trois mois sans basket, trois mois consacrés uniquement à ses études...

Sur son chemin le bleuet passa à côté d'un terrain de basket occupé par trois jeunes se disputant la balle avec enthousiasme, des amis les encourageant sur des bancs alentours : il grimaça intérieurement en gardant sa façade impassible quand cet affreux mélange de joie et d'horreur qu'il commençait à bien connaître le traversa brusquement, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait ou voyait du basket à nouveau. _Pourquoi_? Pourquoi ressentait-il... _ça_ ? Il adorait le basket, c'était _toute sa vie_ , rien ne le faisait se sentir plus _vivant_ que lorsqu'il était sur le terrain,... et pourtant, ce sentiment glacial et qui se resserrait comme un étau étouffant autour de lui ne le quittait pas, s'emparait de lui à. _chaque._ _ **fois**_.

Son amour et sa _haine_ pour ce sport menaient une bataille violente en lui et la souffrance que cela occasionnait était parfois presque insoutenable.

Il déglutit en accélérant un peu le pas, retenant une grimace, et dépassa les cris d'encouragement des amis; mais il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre quelques bribes de phrases en passant à côté...

« _Bouge-toi Izuki ! Toi aussi tu veux que Hyûga se confesse à Riko non- ?~_

 _-Jamais de la vie !_ interrompit celui qui devait être ledit Hyûga. _Vous voulez me faire tuer ou quoi ?! Et qui a décidé de ce pari stupide ? C'est Kiyoshi c'est ça ?! C't'enfoiré je vais le buter ! Je m'en fous qu'il soit déjà à l'hôpital- !_

 _-Gyaah ! Hyûga est en Clutch Time-!_ »

Un sentiment de nostalgie le parcourut mais il l'ignora avant que celui-ci ne puisse être remplacé par de la culpabilité ( _iln'avaitrienpufaireiln'avaitpasréussiàlessauver-_ ), et il reprit son chemin à une allure plus tranquille une fois le terrain loin derrière lui; sa destination: le collège Kunugigaoka.

Il n'avait encore jamais vu l'école puisque son premier choix avait été Teikô depuis le début; alors, comme il se l'était dit, 'autant aller y faire un tour avant la fin des vacances et la rentrée'.

Lorsqu'il atteint les portes de l'immense établissement, il avait enfin fini son milk-shake, et il prit le temps d'observer les immenses bâtiments de loin.

Tout ici ressemblait à Teikô, des grilles jusqu'aux fenêtres, mais il s'y était attendu; la seule grosse différence était bien sûr le nombre de gymnases – là où Teikô en comptait des dizaines, Kunugigaoka n'en comptait qu'un seul, comme dans tout collège non spécialisé. En continuant son observation, Kuroko se souvint qu'il allait devoir participer à un entretien avec le Principal le jour de la rentrée (probablement pour des réglages administratifs de dernière minute).

(Il était encore surpris que Kunugigaoka l'ait aussi facilement accepté – non pas que les examens de transferts soient exactement 'faciles' –, alors qu'il ne comptait rester là que pendant un trimestre et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment donné de motif de transfert...)

Une nouvelle observation le tira de ses pensées : un chemin rocailleux partant de l'école vers une espèce de forêt adjointe à celle-ci. À part ce large chemin qui montait en une pente assez abrupte, tout en cette direction semblait être resté à l'état quasi-sauvage. Le passage en lui-même semblait avoir été piétiné de nombreuses fois.

Sa curiosité piquée, il entreprit d'explorer le mystérieux chemin avant de rentrer chez son nouveau chez-lui temporaire, loin de se douter de ce qui l'y attendrait...

* * *

Au même moment, Nagisa, dissimulé derrière Karasuma-sensei en plein milieu d'un combat acharné, était à des années lumières de penser à son frère jumeau.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le destin de Koro-sensei reposait sur ce combat.

Et alors qu'il se préparait à se jeter à son tour dans la mêlée et à éliminer le plus d'adversaires en une seule attaque foudroyante, une seule pensée raisonnait dans son esprit.

 _'Je_ _**dois** _ _gagner.'_

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Voilà~ Est-ce que ça vous a plu...?  
> Bye!~ (Nyurufufufu~)(Urgh j'ai envie de pleurer rien qu'en écrivant ce rire! TT^TT)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Quoi, déjà?"  
> Eeeeet oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre!  
> Devinez qui avait un chapitre planqué dans une clé USB datant de Mathusalem? Bibi! :D Et bibi, dans son immense mansuétude, à décidé de partager ses découvertes avec ses fidèles lecteurs/lectrices qui pensaient devoir attendre encore une éternité U.U  
> Je ne vous retiens pas plus, tout de suite (encore un Kuroko POV), la suite!  
> ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: se référer au prologue)

Chapitre 2

 

 

« … bonne journée Principal Asano. »

Kuroko referma la porte derrière lui en se retenant d'échapper un petit soupir. L'aura d'autorité du principal de Kunugigaoka était non sans lui rappeler celle d'un certain Capitaine de sa connaissance, ce qui, de son point de vue, avait rendu l'entretien... intéressant.

Il pouvait pratiquement voir un Akashi Seijūrō plus âgé se superposer à l'image d'Asano Gakuhō, bien que dans cette vision, les _deux_ yeux d'Akashi brillaient d'une lueur écarlate...

L'Akashi d'aujourd'hui était trop... différent, pour qu'il puisse l'imaginer dans le futur, qu'il soit lointain ou proche.

Il serra les poings quand une autre vision l'assaillit.

_« … Testuya... »_

_Un œil rouge. Un œil doré._

_« … Q-qui es-tu... ?... »_

_Un sourire narquois._

_« … ****** ******* bien sûr... »_

Il se mordit brusquement la lèvre inférieure pour échapper au souvenir. Il avait déjà assez de matériel de ce genre pour nourrir les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits, nul besoin que ces souvenirs ne viennent côtoyer ses jours également.

Il s'était juré de ne pas penser à la _GoM_ pendant les mois qui allaient suivre et voilà déjà qu'il brisait cette promesse.

Oublier était chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire semble-t-il.

( _surtout quand on ne voulait pas vraiment oublier, qu'on chérissait chaque instant, chaque souvenir-_ )

Il se secoua intérieurement et examina le plan du campus froissé dans sa main droite. La rentrée. Voilà ce sur quoi il devrait se focaliser. Et surtout sur le fait de trouver sa classe avant que-

_Ding Dong Ding Doong~_

-les cours ne commencent.

Kuroko accéléra le pas en direction de sa classe, la 3-A, en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à piquer un sprint et que son léger retard ne serait pas retenu contre lui. Le Principal lui avait brièvement expliqué le système sans pitié mais étrangement logique (de façon tordue) de Kunugigaoka, et il ne tenait pas forcément à être mal vu dés son arrivée.

 _'Je me demande si 'ils' seront là...'_ fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il ne se résigne à courir jusqu'à sa destination.

* * *

Asano observa la porte se refermer silencieusement derrière le bleuet avec une expression indéchiffrable.

D'excellents résultats aux examens de transferts, un dossier sans bavure, une ancienne école prestigieuse, sportif et avec un fort pour la littérature, une nature silencieuse et sérieuse, poli...

Et pourtant, une tâche sur le casier. Une lettre de résignation au club de basket et un transfert soudain. Raisons inconnues.

Sans oublier ces _yeux_ , d'un bleu clair absent et – au premier coup d'œil – impassible, mais Asano avait déjà vu des yeux comme ceux-ci, il savait reconnaître les signes: des yeux terriblement, _infiniment_ tristes.

Le châtain poussa un bref soupir en réfléchissant aux circonstances troubles du transfert du bleuet. Asano Gakuhō n'était pas du genre à dire ce genre de choses – bien que probablement un des premiers à le penser –, mais aucune administration n'était d'ordinaire aussi rapide et efficace. Il était d'usage de prendre le temps de s'intéresser aux circonstances de l'élève, à la disponibilité des classes de l'école d'accueil, et de toutes sortes de diverses paperasses. Mais dans le cas présent, il semblerait qu'une tierce personne ait personnellement pris le soin d'intercéder en la faveur de Kuroko Tetsuya et d'accélérer les choses; plus précisément, il s'agissait de la famille qui était ni plus ni moins actuellement la plus influente de Kyoto (si ce n'était du Japon): la famille Akashi.

 _'Qui tient donc à se débarrasser à ce point de cet enfant ?'_ médita Asano en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Une autre pensée l'arracha à ses contemplations.

Cet élève transféré partageait une ressemblance troublante avec un certain membre de la classe 3-E...

(L'absence totale d'expression à part, bien sûr.)

Le Principal de Kunugigaoka ferma les yeux brièvement, jambes croisées et accoudé à son fauteuil de cuir, les doigts de chaque main se rejoignant en une pose vouée à la réflexion.

Lui-même ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour le jeune Kuroko Tetsuya, mais une certaine créature...

Asano Gakuhō se surprit à sourire de manière presque imperceptible.

Peut-être que le bleuet aux yeux tristes bénéficierait-il d'apprendre aux côtés des élèves de l'«Assassination Classroom»...?*

* * *

« OÙ EST-CE QUE VOUS ÉTIEZ ENCORE PASSÉ?!

Kuroko se retint de couvrir ses oreilles si violemment agressées par la voix de crécelle du professeur en face de lui qui s'égosillait depuis au moins quatre bonnes minutes.

-J'étais là depuis le début Godai-sensei, parvint-il à placer lorsque, enfin, le professeur principal de la classe 3-A fit une pause dans ses invectives afin de reprendre son souffle.

-VOUS VOUS FICHEZ DE MOI?! Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me faites ce coup-là, et pourtant, cela fait à peine 5 jours que vous êtes ici...

_'Ah, il crie un peu moins fort...'_

-...-parie que vous essayez de vous faire remarquer-... !...

_'… il essaie sans doute d'éviter une extinction de voix...'_

-...écoutez-moi quand je vous p-OÙ ÊTES-VOUS PASSÉ, ENCORE!

Kuroko leva la main avec la force de l'habitude pour signaler sa présence, un peu inquiet pour l'avenir de la voix de Godai-sensei. Et pour sa pression sanguine. S'énerver de cette manière ne devait pas être très sain à son âge...

- _!_

… de même que pour son cœur.

Vraiment, ce n'est pas comme s'il cherchait délibérément à surprendre les gens autour de lui, et jusque-là – à son grand soulagement – il n'avait encore jamais causé de crise cardiaque. Mais à regarder le visage subitement pâle de Godai-sensei ainsi que les mains accrochées à sa chemise à l'emplacement de son cœur, cela pourrait ne pas tarder.

-... arrêter- d-de d- _disparaître_ comme... ç- _ça-!_

-Ce n'est pas mon intention Godai-sensei, tenta-t-il de rassurer le pauvre homme, qui, ego blessé, ne mis pourtant pas bien longtemps à s'en remettre.

-et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce ton hautain que vous prenez, hein?! Pas de ça avec moi-! »

Et il était reparti.

D'ordinaire Kuroko aurait écouté le professeur enragé dans un silence respectueux – après tout, il était un jeune homme bien élevé – mais à cet instant, le discours de disque rayé lui échappa complètement.

À peine cinq jours dans le nouveau trimestre, et son manque de présence affectait déjà son éducation. Généralement, on ignorait tout simplement sa présence, mais cette fois, comme il avait été transféré à un moment inhabituel de l'année, toute l'attention des professeurs (et élèves) se portait sur lui.

Déjà, il entendait les murmures de couloirs, ruminant avec un malin plaisir combien de temps il lui restait avant que le fantôme de la classe 3-A ne rejoigne la classe END.

Il savait que certaines portes se fermeraient, supposément, s'il se retrouvait dans la classe 3-E, et il aurait préféré garder toutes ses options ouvertes...

D'un autre côté, il n'était pas dupe – vu comme Godai-sensei réagissait à sa personne, il risquait de ne pas durer longtemps dans la classe 3-A.

Et en effet, le lendemain-même...

« Si les transferts sont si faciles pour vous, ça ne devrait pas vous gêner d'aller en classe 3-E pour votre dernier semestre non? Ha!... »

Hilarant, vraiment. Non pas qu'il avait l'intention de le faire, mais il n'avait même pas eu le temps de retenir les noms de ses camarades de classe.

Vraiment c'était un record.

 _Pathétique._ fit une voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait fortement à celle d'Akashi, et qu'il ignora.

D'un autre côté, son départ assurerait probablement quelques années de plus à Godai-sensei avant qu'il ne succombe à un ulcère.

Et le bleuet ne 'les' avait toujours pas repérés, alors il y avait de grandes chances pour qu''ils' appartiennent à la classe tant redoutée.

Au moins 'ils' avaient l'air plus détendus que le reste du collège...

Après tout, qui fait du paintball avec toute sa classe d'ordinaire ?

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * roooll credits ! ;D
> 
> Est-ce que vous arrivez à situer un peu plus l'intrigue de Assassinaion Classroom? ;)  
> Bon sinon, on n'apprend pas grand chose de bien excitant dans ce chapitre, à part comment j'avais prévu de faire transférer Tetsu dans la classe 3-E dés le début, et à quel point un certain Akashi Seijuro est déjà dans des magouilles impliquant notre Tet-chan adoré...  
> Enfin.  
> J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience~ il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup sur le dernier chapitre (merci beaucoup à ceux qui ont pris le temps de le faire sur ff.net, je vous adore! :D Vous avez droit à des cookies d'ailleurs! (::)(::)(::)), alors j'imagine qu'il faudrait que j'attende un peu plus longtemps la prochaine fois avant de sortir un autre chapitre (que j'ai déjà en attente), le temps que tout le monde le lise? :/  
> Sur ce...  
> Bye!~ (Nyurufufu~) ;D


	4. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tellement de commentaires, que ce soit sur ff.net ou AO3 kyah!~ xD ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que finalement il y a des personnes qui apprécient cette fic! :3 Cookies pour tout le monde à déguster pendant la lecture du chapitre! !  
> (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) (je vous offrirais bien du popcorn mais je ne vois pas comment les représenter haha)  
> Sur une autre note, pour tous ceux qui ont demandés sur ff.net et AO3, oui, je suis en train d'essayer de vous concocter une traduction anglaise! :) Je ne garantis rien, mais je vais faire de mon mieux! ;D  
> Sur ce, on voit le côté des choses de l'Assassination Classroom aujourd'hui, enfin! :D  
> ENJOY!~  
> (Disclaimer: se référer au prologue)

Chapitre 3

 

 

L'annonce de Karasuma-sensei avait été si inattendue que toute la classe s'était tue d'un seul coup, Irina-sensei et Koro-sensei (a.k.a. ceux qui étaient d'ordinaire les plus bruyants) inclus.

Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines – les révélations de Kayano, celles sur le passé de Koro-sensei, le combat team kill vs. team save –, et maintenant, alors qu'ils se préparaient tous à infiltrer une base spatiale dans le but d'aller 'emprunter' des données confidentielles dans _l'espace_ qui pourraient leur permettre de sauver Koro-sensei _...!_

Un nouvel élève dépassait totalement les limites de ce à quoi ils auraient pu s'attendre.

(C'était assez ironique qu'ils soient si choqués par une annonce, somme toute, si ordinaire, mais peut-être étaient-ils trop habitués à ce que des choses incroyables – voire réputées impossibles – ne se produisent autour d'eux, qu'ils en avaient presque oubliés que, en bas de leur montagne, le quotidien de centaines d'élèves continuait dans la routine. L'ampleur du _décalage_ était tel, qu'il n'était presque pas drôle. _Presque_.)

La nouvelle du moins, permit à Nagisa de se rappeler d'un petit détail qui lui avait totalement échappé suite aux événements chaotiques des dernières semaines: son grand frère était sans aucun doute arrivé à Kunugigaoka.

Il avait alors eu un étrange pressentiment dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, et avait demandé d'une voix peu assurée, le nom du nouveau membre de la classe 3-E.

La réponse l'avait rendu à la fois inquiet, heureux, stressé, anxieux, et excité.

Ce que tout le monde avait remarqué dans le silence de la petite classe qui était devenue aussi unie qu'une grande famille, à force d'épreuves traversées ensemble.

Alors pendant qu'il essayait de décider s'il devait hyperventiler ou non, les élèves de la classe 3-E se lancèrent des regards spéculateurs en abandonnant un instant les plans et maquettes que, sous le choc de l'annonce, ils avaient gardé en main.

Après s'être concertés du regard, leurs yeux se convergèrent d'un commun accord silencieux sur ceux qui étaient d'ordinaire les plus proches de Nagisa, i.e Sugino, Kayano et Karma. Puis, ce fut leur tour de se concerter discrètement pendant que Nagisa faisait une crise de panique mineure, les yeux tourbillonnant et la bouche entrouverte comme si, soudainement, Ritsu n'était plus la seule à pouvoir faire des bugs informatiques.

Finalement Karma prit les choses en main et s'approcha du bleuet, qui tiqua à son approche mais garda le même regard perdu dans le vague.

Le roux décida d'employer les grands moyens.

_'En même temps, on aurait dû s'y attendre...'_ fut la pensée unanime de l'Assassination Classroom, se retenant de faire un facepalm collectif un instant plus tard.

_'… c'est Karma après tout.'_

Pas plus de quelques secondes après cette pensée, Nagisa et Karma étaient tous les deux à terre, le bleuet tenant un couteau anti-sensei sous la gorge du roux, et celui-ci faisant une clé de bras à son camarade de classe.

Les mots d'encouragement à 'professer la camaraderie éternelle par un peu de rivalité' de Koro-sensei dans le fond – et qui s'était déguisé en pompom-girl – furent ignorés au profit de séparer les deux assassins en herbe.

Au moins, avec ça, Nagisa était bel et bien de retour parmi les vivants.

« Alors belle au bois dormant, on s'explique ? taquina Karma après avoir calmé sa soif de sang et prit place sur un bureau près de celui de Nagisa (et ignorant les protestations de Sugino). … tu connais le nouveau, c'est ça ? finit-il avec des yeux perçants.

La classe retint son souffle quand Nagisa hocha la tête.

-Oui je le connais, enfin, pas vraiment... euh, je veux dire moi je le connais, mais lui non, et encore, ce n'est pas comme si je le connaissais, _connaissais_ , c'est juste que je sais de qui il s'agit... tenta-t-il de s'expliquer avec un air penaud.

_'Tu le connais ou pas ?!'_ furent les pensées collectives de la classe 3-E.

-... euh... enfin, bref. C'est mon frère jumeau ! lâcha le bleuet dans une dernière tentative d'explication.

_'…...'_

- _ **... HEIN ?!**_ »

S'en suivit un certain chaos (causé principalement par Koro-sensei se lamentant du fait qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant d'une information si cruciale), qui se stoppa assez rapidement après le partage des quelques informations auxquelles Nagisa avait eu accès.

La classe se tut à nouveau et le silence fut timidement rompu par Okuda.

« Mais pourquoi vient-il dans notre classe s'il est si brillant ?

Le silence qui suivit était rempli de coups d'œils nerveux dans la direction du délinquant roux.

_'Pitié, pas un autre génie démoniaque... !'_

Isogai, toujours la voix de la raison, intervint à cet instant pour remettre le chemin de pensée de tout le monde sur la bonne voie.

-Calmons-nous un instant et réfléchissons. Le problème reste le même, même s'il s'agit du jumeau caché de Nagisa; en tant que nouvel élève de la classe 3-E, devrait-il être impliqué dans les activités de la classe les moins... strictement légales?

De petits débats de bout en bout de la pièce raisonnèrent pendant que chacun se mit à prendre des notes sur les pour et les contre d'une telle manœuvre, tandis que Nagisa restait silencieux.

Après tout, il avait beau avoir appris l'existence de son frère jumeau, il ne connaissait rien de lui ! Ses hobbys, sa matière préférée, la manière dont il réagirait s'il se retrouvait face à Koro-sensei,... son opinion sur les assassins en herbe plus ou moins 'réformés'... ?

Mais les discussions furent bientôt stoppées lorsque Karasuma-sensei pénétra à nouveau dans la classe en pleine contemplation (quand l'avait-il quittée...?), faisant signe à la personne l'accompagnant de le suivre à l'intérieur.

La classe 3-E retint son souffle sous l'effet de l'anticipation... qui fut bientôt remplacée par de la confusion.

-... Ben, il est où? traduit Terasaka pour le reste de la classe.

-Juste ici, fit une petite voix sans aucune inflexions à côté de Karasuma, et qui fit sursauter la classe d'un bond presque synchrone.

En à peine deux secondes, la moitié des élèves se retrouva, soit par terre, soit équipés d'une arme anti-sensei, soit debout, leurs chaises rejoignant les élèves déjà sur le sol.

Kuroko s'accorda une petite pause et un temps d'observation, avant de se présenter poliment à ses nouveaux camarades de classe.

-Mon nom est Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien au cours du trimestre qui va suivre.

Et avec ça, il s'inclina légèrement, visage toujours impassible malgré le trou au plafond qu'avait fait Koro-sensei dans sa surprise lorsque Kuroko avait annoncé sa présence.

Le poulpe jaune réapparut quelques secondes à peine plus tard, laissant échapper de grosses gouttes de nervosité et portant une perruque et le faux nez qu'il avait utilisé lorsqu'il s'était fait passé pour Karasuma-sensei. Ses mains maladroitement gantées pour déguiser ses tentacules, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa bouche forcée en cul de poule lorsque son nez tomba.

Un silence de mort se fit tandis que Kuroko observa le faux nez rouler jusqu'à ses pieds sans qu'aucune expression ne vienne trahir ses pensées.

-Vous êtes Koro-sensei n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-il finalement tout en ramassant le nez et admirant un instant la qualité de la prothèse, avant de le tendre au dit Koro-sensei qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir et laissait ses tentacules s'agiter sous son déguisement, avant de se saisir de l'objet avec hésitation et de le glisser dans sa poche.

-… Enchanté de faire votre connaissance professeur, je vous prierais de bien vouloir prendre soin de moi durant le trimestre qui va suivre.

Il s'inclina à nouveau avant de reprendre.

-...J'aurais juste une question...

Tous déglutirent, les yeux fixés sur le bleuet si semblable à Nagisa (lui-même semblait sous le choc et n'avait pas bougé d'un iota).

-... puis-je savoir qui a gagné finalement ?

…

-Qui a gagné quoi ? tenta Irina-sensei, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et œillant le nouvel arrivant de manière méfiante (ce n'est pas tous les jours que quelqu'un échappait à ses sens d'assassin ultra-entraînée après tout).

Le bleuet cligna des yeux innocemment en sa direction.

-La partie de paintball bien sûr. »

Plus un mot.

Et puis...

_Pandémonium._

 

_A suivre..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah, Tet-chan... Ne change jamais...! x3 J'aime bien voir l'Assassination Classroom comme une grande famille avec beaucoup de frères et sœurs :) (avec le Karasuma-papa que tout le monde voudrait avoir! x3)  
> Sur une autre note, ma satisfaction n'est pas totalement complète concernant ce chapitre, alors j'espère rapidement entendre de vos nouvelles sur ce que vous en pensez! x/  
> Sur ce...  
> Bye!~ (Nyrurufufu~) ;3  
> PS: Désolé pour le cliffhanger té-hé~ ;D *se prend un coup de pelle*

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà!~ En espérant que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé et si une suite vous intéresserait!
> 
> Bye!~ (Nurufufufufufu~)


End file.
